Two Faces
by Aizawa Minami
Summary: A Narrative Poem about Dark Kirika and Chloe. Yuri; may contain some adult content


Two Faces, One Person

I see two people—one good and one evil

Which one is it that I love the most?

You look at me

Those eyes of yours—colored of…

Chestnut-ruby

Secrecy

…

That gun of yours

I want…

It inside of me

Your gun of secrecy not of hatred

No,

I do not want it inside of me out of

Perversion

…

No

….

I feel … desperate because of

YOU

You look at

ME

But, not of

Spite

No

It was out of love

In your sense, I mean…

Meaning out of dark wings so you can

HELP ME

Within your touch

You kissed my cheek and

…

How I

LONGED

To be touched in this _way_

…..

I want… _I_

_WANT_

You

To

LOOK

At

ME

You looked at me

Your eyes were …

_Blank _

**Blank as night **

_**Nothing as if not serious**_

I cry

Not of

_Regret _

But of

_Anguish _

You stare above me

I can feel your weight against mine…

It feels a little hot and weird …

Feeling the slick flesh slipping on my own

I gasp and thrive

My eyes clamped

_Shut …_

Do I want to see you like this?

You looked at me

I can feel your hands stroking me endlessly

These silhouetted hands of yours …

I try to look at you

_**I want to look at your face**_

"_Chloe…"_

I hear that name now

"_Your name ….."_

I continue to hear the name,

My mouth quivered slightly

_**My gasps began to grow louder and louder within each passing **_

_Moment _

Finally, I have answered…

"_**My name…?"**_

You looked at me and I can see your face—

Your dark mop of short, black hair,

Gorgeous eyes of chestnut-ruby,

Your tan skin shimmering of sweat

Your mouth came to be a sensuous smirk

I smiled you chuckled

_Our hands _

_Came to clasp _

_To become together as _

_**One**_

I sighed, you smiled—wiping the sweat from your brow.

"'_**To live is to be slowly reborn'"**_

You looked at me…

Your eyes of

Chestnut-ruby shimmered to my own

Of innocent black

Then,

You have smiled for the first time…

Your hand still held onto mine

You looked at me

….

Your eyes have changed shape now…

From _light _to _**dark**_

Still

…

You are still the same person I have met—

The one kind and the one cruel

Slowly

…

Merging as one

"_Kirika"_

You continued to smile and held on

Slowly you began to whisper

"_**Its de Saint-Exupery, have you ever heard of his works?"**_

I began to ponder at my thoughts and smiled back

_**Out of pure-hearted happiness and bliss**_

"_Not really…"_

"_**Really? But even so… my sins weigh me out too… don't think that I am a cold-hearted killer without a soul or sexuality, understand?"**_

Slowly as possible,

_My smile faded into a frown—_

_I came to be unhappy_

I cried softly and you frowned.

Your eyes knitted into displeasure and your cold hands

_**Caressed my burning cheek**_

"_**Chloe" **_

I can hear you whisper my own name

My other half is you; the dark side of you is.

"_**Don't cry… I promise we will be together and never to part, neither will I abuse you like in the past…"**_

"_Then promise me this; never go away again… please!"_

You smiled— in the first years of my life,

_**Never did I see you smile like that before…**_

As gentle as you were when I met you,

You had caressed my cheek and cuddled next to me

_Where we lie both nude and free,_

_Our wings of Blanc and Noir collided together in sin._

"_**Silly child… a crybaby is what you are,"**_

I looked at you; _astonished _

You, _**however… smiled freely that I can't believe it**_

"_Huh?"_

You stroked my hair, _placing a kiss on my forehead, purposely smiling and chuckling your way through my bewildered state_

"_**That is what I like about you, Chloe… that was all I ask…"**_

_**You looked at me,**_

_**Your eyes seething with hate, in which, you did smiled then…**_

_**Now, you see me as an enemy, but not as a threat.**_

_You smiled then and now,_

_Yet you lie through every moral thing in your body_

"_Kirika"_

"_**My name…?"**_

_Quickly, I smiled; my body language had shown more than anguish for you_

"_Yes, that is your name. But, what's my name…?"_

_**You smiled back, your black, messy hair bounced as you seem to be enthusiastic about a subject**_

"_**It's **Chloe … **If not mistaken…"**_

I smiled hastily, my eyes showed quick ounces of fear.

"_Yeah, it's Chloe…"_

Our names seem to roll of the tongue—

So simple to say and yet—

Not so hard to call each other that at all.


End file.
